lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Jak and Daxter: The Misty Island
Note: This is my first Creepy Pasta. Any feedback would be much appreciated. '' Jak and Daxter: The Misty Island “Oh, bugger it!” I hadn’t made it to the water in time… I had forgotten about the flamethrower guy in this round-about corridor. On second thought, where did I last save? Reloading the ‘current position’ file for that level, it showed me my last save spot was upon a set of stairs. Running up, I checked to see where they would lead me. Only to discover I was in an area, that was further away from the round-about corridor. This is what I get for not saving constantly in ''Tomb Raider 2. Oh well… I ejected the game from the PS2, placing the game disc back within its box. Turning around, I looked towards my shelf where my games resided. I scanned each one deciding what to play next. No, Nope, Nah uh… Oh? I spotted a game in my PS2 pile. Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. I’ve not played that game in a long time! Taking it from the shelf, I popped it into the PS2. Leaving the Tomb Raider 2 game on my bed for now. Just in case I felt like taking another shot at it again later. As the game booted up, I smiled as Daxter appeared on the screen doing his silly dance. It always made me smile, Then laugh when Jak hit him with the Naughty Dog Logo. The title screen soon appeared and I selected ‘Load game’. A file was already there. However, it wasn’t a completed game, it seems I had started a game long ago. But, I was still in ‘Sandover Village‘. I could have sworn I had a completed file… Oh well. I’ll just start with this one. The game started up showing Jak and Daxter standing in Sandover village. Pushing start and going into the menu, I checked to see what Precursor Orbs and Power Cells I had collected. So far, it seemed I’d completed the level ‘Geyser Rock’. Geyser Rock is the first level of the game, which is also the training level. I decided to check the Sandover Village progress. Only some of the power cell’s had been highlighted, stating I had spoke to some of people in the village to get my tasks. But, hadn’t collected the Power cells yet. I took control of the main Character, Jak and head off towards ‘The Forbidden Jungle‘. I passed the sleeping farmer with his Yacow farm. The Yacow’s had yet to be put into the pen. Sorry Farmer, I’ll do it when I return. Up ahead, I jumped up the platforms on the side of a cliff. This would lead me to a bridge, which would lead me into The Forbidden Jungle. Crossing this bridge led me to a second bridge. As I was just about to cross the second bridge. The sound of faint laughing could be heard below me. That was the Fisherman laughing. Did I complete the fisherman’s task? Normally, he didn’t laugh, unless you helped him with his fishing. Pressing start and going into the menu screen. I checked The Forbidden Jungle progress. The task had not been completed, which I found slightly odd... I exited the menu, returning back to the game. I took a few steps ahead and proceeded to drop down the hole in the second bridge, which would put me near the Fisherman himself. …There was no sight of the Fisherman, just his basket full of fish and his constant, cheerful laughter. My brow raised in confusion as I stared at this scene in front of me. Was this a glitch? I’ve never encountered it before. Perhaps if I carry on and come back later, it might undo the glitch and maybe he might re-appear? So, that’s what I did. I proceeded to travel back up the side of the cliff and back over the second bridge, avoiding the holes upon it. The Sound of the Fisherman’s laugh could be grew fainter the further I got away from him. The Forbidden temple was just up ahead. As I got closer towards the temple, a whimpering sound could be heard. I assumed my cat had snuck into my bedroom. Yet, when I looked down… No cat. I looked towards my door… Nothing. I even got up and left my bedroom, checking around. There was no sign of my cat. I returned to my bedroom, maybe I’m just hearing things? I continued onwards to the Forbidden Temple. The Lurkers on my way to the Temple seemed to pay no mind to Jak or even attempt to attack him. That, I found quite weird. They should come towards me the minute they see me… That’s when I noticed the bridge to get into the Temple had already been activated. I’m pretty certain I needed Blue Eco to trigger that bridge. It couldn’t of been activated if I didn’t come across blue eco. Saves me the trouble of activating it myself, I guess? Moving on, I crossed the bridge and entered the temple. I began gathering the Blue Eco to activate the floating platforms that would take me to the top of the Temple. Upon reaching the Top, I slammed the switch to activate the Elevator, which would then take me downwards. Deep into the Temple itself. Once the Elevator came to a stop, I took one pathway which led me to the Blue Eco Machine. I hit the button to activate the Blue Eco vents. These eco vents could be found over at ‘Sentinel Beach’, another level I had yet to visit. A door opened leading me back to the main room. I did find it odd; Keira didn’t say anything on the communicator after activating the Blue Eco machine. But, I put that down to another glitch. I took the other pathway, arriving at the First Boss Battle. The Boss was a plant. Apparently a plant that I had, somehow… already defeated. This was starting to get strange, How was the boss defeated already? I entered the start menu and checked through my progress on Forbidden jungle. Nothing was complete. I hadn’t gained any Power Cell’s and somehow, I’d already done some of the tasks. My curiosity was starting to get the better of me. This was a new game I started, yet somehow, it was as if someone had already played it and did some of the tasks. But, How? Checking through the progress once more on other levels, it showed that Geyser rock had been the only fully completed level so far. They say curiosity killed the cat, well… curiosity is winning me over. As I made my way out of the Temple and backtracked to get out of the Jungle. I decided to check back on the Fisherman again… He wasn’t there, nor could his laughter be heard this time. It was just complete silence.I decided to continue on, jumping onto the platforms at the side of the cliff. …The Fisherman’s laughter returned. This time however, his laugh sounded... Distorted. As if there was crackling in his voice. Do I dare turn the camera around to see if he‘s still there? I decided to continue up the platforms. As I reached the top, I decided to take a quick glance downwards with the camera towards the Fisherman… I wish I hadn’t. Whilst his laughter still continued his character model had returned, yet his eyes bared no pupils. Just pure white…Not only that but, his model was facing towards me when it should have been facing his basket of fish. It’s as if he’s laughing… at me. I turned and fled, his laughter soon becoming fainter the further I got away. Entering back into Sandover village, I spoke to the sleeping Farmer and helped him get his Yacow’s back into the pen. A Power Cell was the reward for the Task. I smiled as Jak and Daxter did their little Victory dance upon gaining a Power Cell. As I started to head back to the village, I could of sworn I heard the Farmer mumble something different in his sleep… I decided to go for ‘Misty Island’. But, I needed the Fisherman’s boat to get there and considering I, somehow, already completed his fishing task. I could use it. I soon located it behind his hut, near a little dock and jumped into it as it drove towards Misty Island. The Boat soon came to a stop and I jumped off onto the Dock. Misty Island seemed slightly different from what I remembered. I don’t know exactly what it was, whether it was the colors looking different or an object that wasn’t there before. Though, it seemed as if there was less ‘Mist’ to it. Or… maybe it’s just me thinking too much into it. Though, I am surprised at myself that, despite what’s been happening. I hadn’t turn the game off or even gave the disc a clean yet! That’s curiosity for you. Coaxing you to continue… As I began to navigate further into the island, that same whimpering noise rung out once more. This time followed by a voice “Jak, let’s go back.” That was Daxter speaking. You see, Daxter speaks to you throughout the game at triggered times. Though, I don’t recall Daxter saying something like this within the game. My curiosity still wanted to continue the game. ‘Sorry Dax.’ I thought, as I disobeyed his advice to turn back and went on ahead. I wanted to find out what exactly is going on with my game. Is it all just one big glitch or something else? I decided to head in the left direction, spotting the Sculptor’s Muse. The Muse was the Sculptor’s pet, a golden furry creature, bearing black stripes and spotted patterns upon its body. It had big ears, a big bushy tail and glowed brightly. Should you approach it, it would run away. When I approached it however, it did not run. It stayed in the crouching position; making its little chirpy noises, whilst wagging its tail. No matter what I did. Jump, kick or punch the Muse. Nothing triggered the cut scene to show the Muse being caught by Jak and Daxter. I sighed softly; this is just starting to seem like constant glitches. Maybe giving the disc a clean would help? I got up out of my chair and walked towards the PS2. Before my finger could even touch the reset button… “Hey!” I stopped, looking back towards the screen as Daxter spoke once more. “Quit standing around Jak and let’s leave this damn place!” At that moment, the Muse regained its movement and fled. I immediately grabbed the controller and gave chase. I soon caught up with the Muse and the cut scene I had been trying to trigger before, thankfully, had now triggered. I started to think, question myself. What I should do? Part of me to stop the game and give the disc a clean. However, the other part of me, my curiosity, wanted to continue playing. …You can guess which side won me over. I backtracked, returning to were I had come from previously, only now noticing that there were not many Lurkers around. I continued on, jumping across the floating platforms. A whimper escaped from Daxter once more. Only this time he spoke in a nervous tone. “Jak, please turn back…” I began to jump across two platforms… “Jak, Don‘t go any further!” I jumped to another platform which began to crumble, quickly jumping once more to the final platform that sported a big round door. “Being Ignorant leads to trouble, Remember what Olde Green Stuff said?!” ‘Olde green stuff’ was one of Daxter’s nickname’s for Samos the Green Sage. I paused for a moment to think. Do I dare disobey once more and carry on ahead? I took a deep breath. If I am to find out what‘s going on then, sadly… I have to disobey. I entered through the big door that stood in front of me. I could of sworn I heard Daxter making a ‘tutting’ noise. I recall the minute you stepped into this arena; you were ambushed by Lurkers but… That didn’t happen. I bit down on my lip. I was determined to keep going, not only did this ‘strange’ stuff freak me out, at the same time… it intrigued me. I made Jak head towards a diagonal bridge, which led up to the Dark Eco pool. This was the pool that Daxter, as a human, had fallen into and was turned into a creature known as an ‘Ottsel’. A half Otter, Half Weasel creature. Jak was now getting closer to the pool. The whimpering from Daxter got louder and started to become distorted… just like the Fisherman’s laugh. This distorted whimpering, soon transformed into a low chuckle, still distorted. “Jaa, a, aa, aak.” There’s that crackling again… I made my way up to the little bridge above the dark eco pool. The screen suddenly went black. What the? Any button I pressed, didn’t work. There was only one option now. Restart the console. Better idea, I ejected the disc, checking for any marks. Apart from a few surface scratches it was fine. I grabbed a cloth and gave it a quick clean anyway, then placed it back into the PS2. The game soon rebooted up like normal. Grabbing the controller, I sat down in my chair. Title screen, Load game, go. The game had put Jak back by the Dark Eco pool. I head down the bridge, leading back into the arena. That’s when I noticed something… Where was Daxter? I used the Analog stick to zoom in on Jak. Daxter wasn’t upon his shoulder, yet Jak had a sad, painful expression upon his face… Was this my fault? I moved the camera away from him and took a few more steps forward, triggering the ambush. Even though Daxter was not there, you could still hear him say... “It’s an Ambush Jak! It’s an Ambush!” I began kicking and punching the Lurkers, gathering the Red eco to boost my strength. That’s when I noticed something else… the Lurkers kept coming! There was meant to be a limit to this ambush. But, it felt as if it was going on for ages. The Lurkers soon surrounded me and knocked down my health bar in an instant. “Say goodnight Jak.” I heard Daxter say as the screen went blank. Normally, a cut-scene is triggered when you lose all your health for Daxter to say that. However, my screen was pure black once more. I sighed in slight frustration. What in the hell is going on with my game?! I’ve had it for years and never has it done anything like this before… I got out of my chair to hit the reset button on the PS2. “It’s an ambush Jak! It’s an Ambush!” “What?!” I exclaimed, as I quickly grabbed my controller, Starting to make Jak punch and kick but, there was no ambush and Daxter was now back on Jaks shoulder. Using the analog stick once more, I zoomed in on the two boys. Jaks eyes were half open, as if he looked tired. His skin looked a lot paler compared to his normal color. He looked ill. Daxter however… My eyes went wide at the sight. For Daxter was baring this smug, creepy smile. No show of his teeth, just a closed mouth smile. As for his eyes, you know that white part of your eye called the ‘Sclerotic’? Daxters was covered in veins, as if blood shot. The blood wasn’t red… it was yellow. As if the blood itself was infected. It took me some time to turn the camera away from them. But, those eyes remained in my mind. I tried to shake the thought off. I then gripped the controller tightly within my hands. I should’ve listened. I need to get the boys off Misty Island… Now. I began making my way to the other door, which was on the other side of the arena. There were no lurkers around. But, the mist on the island looked much thicker than before. I kept going, arriving at the Lurker boat. Breaking a few crates to get green eco and regain some health. “Jak? Where are you going Jak?” Daxter was speaking to Jak once more it seemed, only… his tone of voice sounded smug or perhaps even in a mocking sort of tone. As I paced onwards, I heard Daxter chuckle. Why was the game triggering him to talk so much? When he spoke, he was taking quite small pauses. “We Were… Warned Not to… come to Misty… Island… AM I RIGHT JAK?!” I flinched in my chair when Daxter shouted. I need to find the boat… Now! It was hard to see in this thick mist. Yet, thankfully I did make it back to the dock… No boat. That wasn’t the only thing I noticed… I looked closely at Jak, then zoomed the camera in on him. No Daxter. As for Jak; his eyes now bared a blank stare as if he was in some form of trance. I only have one choice and that’s to swim back to Sandover Village. I dived into the water; I swam as far as I could go until I heard that familiar sound. A heartbeat… The Lurker shark was coming; I stood no chance in swimming away as the beast swallowed me whole. Jak spawned back on the Dock. He was standing yet, whatever button I pressed he did not move. He was frozen to the spot. Daxter had returned to his shoulder. I took a breath and bit down on my lip, zooming the camera around and onto the boys. The Controller slowly slid out of my hands at the sight before me. As it hit the floor with a loud ‘thump‘! I stared, wide eyed at the sight before me. On the screen, Jaks face was pale white. It seemed as if he had some faint purple veins around the edge of his face and neck. Either it was my eyes playing tricks on me or those veins were pulsating… His mouth bared a wide grin from ear to ear and his eyes… black; yet, they also bared purple bloodshot veins. More noticeable than the one’s upon his face. His hair hadn’t changed at all, yet… Daxter, he bared a sinister grin. This time with teeth showing and his eyes were back with those yellow veins, looking more infected then before. Looking at his fur, it had a grimy, ruffled look to it. They did not move a muscle, not even to do one of their ’idle’ animations if you left them alone long enough. They just… stared… It was hard for me to take my eyes off them. “Shit… What have I done!? “ I said to myself, as I tried to regain my movement and stumbled over to the PS2. But, just before I could hit the reset button… “Well, Ahh… Better you… than me.” Was he… No. Don’t be silly. He can’t be talking to me… right? I ejected the disc and checked over it one more time. Nothing but, surface scratches. Confused, creeped out, intrigued and determined. I dared to place the disc back in the PS2 and rebooted it. The title screen soon appeared, Load game… No files? I raised a brow, mouthing ‘what the fuck’ as I returned and selected ‘new game’ instead. I had to see how the intro story plays. It played as normal. Showing Jak and Daxter, Daxter now being shown as his human self, in a boat traveling towards Misty Island. One part of the dialogue being spoken by Samos as the boys traveled, mostly towards the end, sent a chill right through my spine… “…So it seems the answer begins not with careful research or sensible thinking, nay! As with many of fate’s mysteries, it begins… '''but, with a small act of Disobedience.”' If that wasn’t enough. After the dialogue had finished… Daxter spoke. Sending one last chill through me… '“Hey! Uh, Jak? Olde Green Stuff told us not to come here..”' ''Written by ShellyStar Category:Vidya games Category:Crappypasta Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki